Clara Sokolova
the crumbled soul. Basic infortmation= Clara Sokolov is a fourth year Vorobyov student at the Eastern European School of Magic. With infamous Sokolova blood running through her veins, Clara lives a smoke-filled, messy life, surrounded by her insane family and forever being on the receiving end of the many antics her relatives perform. She's the relatively sane one of her family tree, but is so cramped and shadowed by her family, she remains quiet, ducking the limelight. She's scared of how dysfunctional her family really is, but is more scared of what will happen to her if she ever confides in someone about what happens behind the permanently-bolted door of their isolated home. Clara is Russian, and speaks Russian, English, German, Spanish and French fluently - she has a natural talent with languages. Her accent is heavily Russian. She's a Metamorphagus, and her hair colour often changes to fit her mood. It's often red or black - she can't remember her natural one. She's slowly building up her gift, hoping to one day be able to take on a whole new identity and get out of Russia. Clara is an author, gifted with amazing talent with words, and spends nearly all her time writing. Her room is home is packed full of filled writing pads and notebooks and scribbled-on napkins, which she doesn't dare throw out, no matter how awful the memories they hold are. Mostly focusing on poems, she writes two types: the emotionless ones she writes to show people, and the real, heart-wrenching tales she writes at her lowest lows. The only person she's ever shown them to is her brother, Svyat - the only person she rather stupidly trusts. She's an archer, and a very good one, too - she rarely misses the bullseye. She started learning to protect herself at EESM, and also from her family, as morbid as that is. She is roleplayed by Ellie. |-| Other bits and pieces= Her birthday is on the 31st October, which is ironic, considering she's the sane one of her family. She is obviously male, with changing-colour hair (mostly red, due to her anger) brown eyes, and very pale skin. She stands at 5'4" tall, and doesn't know her weight, but she is very skinny. She is right handed. Her boggart is her family dying. As screwed up as her family is, she loves them all, especially Svyat, so their death would crush her. Her patronus is a feral-looking ginger cat. History Personality Alone= Clara has always been lonely. She's completely ignored by her family, mostly because they're all too drunk or stoned to even notice she's there; she has absolutely zero friends at school, and spends most of her days in her bedroom writing, not attempting to socialize in any way. She's spent weeks in her room, only coming out for food and to use the bathroom, and nobody in the house has noticed. She'd like to say she prefers it that way - quiet and undisturbed - but she really doesn't. She doesn't even attempt to conjure up any façade; at school she's relatively normal, if a little quiet, but avoids conversation most of the time. Her grades are average, and she doesn't participate in any clubs or events. She's just that girl who can shoot petty well. Lying has become second nature to her, she's far too good at it. |-| Stressed= Clara is permanently stressed. Forced to keep secrets about what really goes on behind closed doors with her family, and having bottled it up over the years, she feels like she could explode at any minute. Of course, she'll try her hardest not to - she'd be disowned. But she's desperate to get help for her brothers and mum, and end their suffering - it isn't fair to them. Everyday she has to go to school and smile and act like nothing's wrong (she doesn't need a Cheering Charm like her brother), but every time she sees one of her siblings, she feels like crying. She thinks the reason her hair is always bright red is because of how angry and stressed she is. She's tried dying her hair blonde or brown to cover it, but her true emotions always shine through. It's another reason people avoid her - anyone who knows she's a Metamorphagus can tell she's annoyed just by looking at her. RP History Relationships Svyatoslav Sokolov For some bizarre reason, Clara trusts her older brother. She loves Syvat, a lot, and is quite close to him, when he isn't high or depressed. So far, she's been the only one who has pulled him from his depression. She hates seeing him under the Cheering Charm - she knows the whole thing is a complete façade, and is kills her knowing he'll return home and either get high or lock himself in his room. Or turn into a sadistic murder - he's the living definition of Jekyll and Hyde. Gallery clara.png clara2.png clara3.jpg clara4.png Trivia *If anybody touches her notebooks or read what she's writing, she will snap at them. *She rarely talks to her parents anymore, she's given up trying to communicate with them. They never listen. *She hasn't broken down yet, but she's come close to it.